User talk:Nightmare76
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Fanverse Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Finally fixed Zel up Finally after 10 minutes of trying to get around the can't paste becasue of your browser thing,I got Zel'no'di pasted.XD.I'll try to paste more pages asap.Zel'no'di 01:11, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Few things I'll check it out Merry Christmas! Hey Hi what PSN games do u have my online ID is yayopup Xenosaiyan57 One more thing I forgot to say check out Rick Patterson (The Ninja) he is the protagonist of my new story The Vengeful Sword. Re:The Vengence Sword i have 50 edits,can i get a talk box,it has nov on it and its colors are black top and red bottom,if you can do it id appreciate it. talk box i have 50 edits can i get a talk box,it has no on it,its colors are red(top) and black(bottom) with white letters.Xenosaiyan57 03:09, January 10, 2011 (UTC)Xenosaiyan57 Sprite Can you tell me how to make the sprite,I have never made one.--Xenosaiyan57 21:06, January 11, 2011 (UTC)Xenosaiyan57 Thanks Thanks for the assist...I think I'm gitting a hang of this but I might need your help...alot! Atom45 07:42, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Alright Thanks that would be cool,you could use my avatar,the colors are black on top and gold on bottom.--Xenosaiyan57 02:34, January 14, 2011 (UTC)Xenosaiyan57 Oppse Yea I thought about that about 2 second after making the page. I wont do anything more with that page. BTW am I allowed to out of something for Ariel since she is Cassandra's daughter? Atom45 17:09, January 14, 2011 (UTC) sprite? can i use this sprite?Xenosaiyan57 00:58, January 17, 2011 (UTC)Xenosaiyan57 or this one? is this one easier for you?Xenosaiyan57 01:02, January 17, 2011 (UTC)Xenosaiyan57 Collaab Hey nightmare,do you wanna do a collab with draco Faust Williams and my kingdom hearts character airheart--Xenosaiyan57 00:08, January 18, 2011 (UTC)Xenosaiyan57 Thanks duel page i forgot Xenosaiyan57 01:19, January 19, 2011 (UTC)Xenosaiyan57 Hey Help! Atom45 02:13, January 30, 2011 (UTC) I have made a new page for my Fallout base Vault 45, but the catagories Fallout, and Fallout 3 are redlinked, can you show me how to add these the list. i know lol i thpogut it was but then zel eplained and yeah lol no i dont have a Facebook so most likely it aint me :) 04:27, February 4, 2011 (UTC)YueHatakeYuehatake Hey Unfriendly user